Forget a error
by Blame-People
Summary: Après une dure rupture, Graham revient sonner à la porte de celle qu'il aime mais un accueil froid l'y attend. Morgana/Graham


**One Shot Morgana & Graham**

_« J'entendis la sonnette de ma porte retentir, je m'empressa d'aller ouvrir curieuse de savoir qui venait aussi tard._

_Ma surprise fut grande quand je vis que c'était Graham, le visiteur tardif. J'aurais encore préféré que ce soit le maire de la ville plutôt que lui pourtant dieu sait que je la déteste ! _

_Je n'eus le temps de rien dire, il avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant sauvagement mais passionnément. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas embrassés, Trop longtemps … _

_Je repris vite mes esprits, et commença à lui parler plus agressivement que je ne le voulais. »_

**- C**omment peux-tu oser m'embrasser ! Toi et moi c'est finis, et par ta faute !

_« Il baissa le regard, tant mieux. Après tout c'est lui qui a tout ruiné, moi je l'aimais. Puis il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans le mien, mes yeux se retournèrent vite des siens. »_

**- J**e sais, j'ai merdé Morgane. _Je t'aime_ et je n'arrives plus à tenir sans toi. 2 mois sans toi, c'était insupportable, avant j'arrivais à tenir parce que je savais que tu m'aimais et que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi. _me dit-il _

_« Je ne pus m'empêcher de sortir un rire narquois. »_

**- E**t regarde où ça m'a mené. Je t'aimais mais toi à l'évidence non !

**- C**'est faux. _lança-t-il_

**- C**'est vrai ! _reprochai-je les larmes aux yeux. _**S**inon, tu n'aurais pas coucher avec ton adjointe !

_« Mes larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, il semblait les regardaient. Sûrement était-il dans ses pensées. A ce moment, je n'espérais qu'une chose c'est qu'il culpabilise. Qu'il souffre aussi comme moi je souffre. Il ne prononçait aucun mot, le silence s'était installés. Je pus reprendre le contrôle de mes pleurs et finit par prendre la parole. »_

**- P**ourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ? Elle ne veut plus de toi, hein ! Et c'est pour ça que tu viens me voir, parce que tu n'as plus personne maintenant.

**- C**ombien de fois je vais encore devoir m'excuser pour ça, hein ? _demanda-t-il sans vraiment le demander._ **J**e suis désolé, okay. Je ne suis qu'un con qui ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait de t'avoir mais maintenant je le sais.

_-_** S**auf que maintenant c'est trop tard,_ déclarai-je en fermant la porte._

_« J'éclatais alors en sanglot, et glissait le long de la porte. Il était toujours là, je le sentais. Ce que je pouvais l'aimer. Mais non ! Qu'es-ce que je dis ? Après ce qu'il m'a fait, je le déteste. Je dois le détester !_

_Sa voix se fit entendre, il parlait. »_

**- S**i tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'aimerais tellement revenir en arrière et tout arrangé. Mais je ne peux pas alors j'essayes d'arranger mes erreurs maintenant.

Tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas venu de voir avant ? Parce que j'avais trop peur de t'affronter, trop peur de voir combien je t'avais fait souffrir.

Mais je n'ai plus peur dorénavant, je te veux de nouveau.

Je veux me réveiller à tes côtés, pouvoir t'embrasser quand j'en aurais envie, sentir ton odeur de nouveau. Dieu sait comment tout ça me manque.

Coucher avec l'adjointe, c'était une erreur que je ne referais plus, des erreurs tout le monde en fait, je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais c'est vrai….

J'ai fais beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie, et te laisser partir était la pire !

Je suis perdu sans toi, deux mois que je ère sans but, mais maintenant c'est fini, tu es mon unique but dans la vie. Tu es la lumière qui éclaire ma vie et qui la fait plus belle tout les jours.

Pardonne-moi, Morgane. Pardonne-moi d'être un con. Je sais que je te mérites pas, j'ai essayé de m'éloigner pour que tu trouves quelqu'un de meilleur, mais je n'y arrives pas la simple idée de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre me tuerait mais si c'Est-ce que tu veux alors je te laisserai partir.

Je suis là pour te demander une seconde chance, si tu acceptes de me la donner alors ouvre cette porte mais si tu refuses alors laisse la porte fermée. Je partirai et ne reviendrai plus jamais t'ennuyer.

_« Je pleurée encore plus après tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'hésité, es-ce que j'ouvre la porte et lui donne une seconde chance ou alors je laisse la porte fermée et le perds pour toujours._

_Mais es-ce que je suis prête à le perdre pour toujours ? Je ne pense pas, non._

_Je l'entendis alors murmuré un 'C'est bon j'ai compris.' et quitté le péron de la maison._

_Non, je ne suis pas prête à le perdre ! _

_J'ouvris la porte à toute vitesse et me précipita vers lui. Sautant dans ses bras après qu'il se soit retourné et l'embrassa comme si ma vie en dépendait. _

_Nos lèvres ne voulaient plus se quittés, mais malheureusement on commençait à manqué d'air alors on se détacha l'un de l'autre et il me redéposa par terre. »_

**- T**u m'as tellement manqué. Je t'aime ! _lançai-je_

_« Il sourit, je fis pareil. Puis il me dit 'je t'aime' à son tour et nos lèvres se réunirent encore une fois. » _


End file.
